The present invention relates to closures for containers and more particularly to a slide gate closure assembly for a bottom discharge bin for storing and transporting bulk material.
Various methods of closure of discharge openings from bulk material containers have been used in the prior art. Some containers utilizing a bottom discharge generally have a sliding gate valve type closure which, when open, allows the contents of the container to be discharged therethrough and when closed, shuts off the material flow. These gate closures are adequate. However, there is often a build-up of material fines on the upper surface of the slide gate which gets in the way of complete sealing of the opening when the slide gate is closed. These fines become packed and caught between the surface of the slide gate and the perimeter of the opening, gasket or seal that may surround the opening in conventional closure assemblies preventing complete re-sealing of the bottom discharge opening of the container.
Accordingly, various sealing or gasketing designs such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,524,567 and 3,704,722 and have been implemented. However, these gaskets, being positioned adjacent to the opening, require the use of fasteners or adhesives to fix the gasket in position. In addition, any gasket that protrudes into the path of material discharge is often pulled from its mounting by the material exiting from the bin.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved slide gate closure assembly which includes a gasket or seal that can be retained without fasteners or adhesives.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a slide gate closure assembly which utilizes a portion of the seal to automatically clean off the top side of the slide gate as it is moved between the open and closed positions therefore keeping the material handled from coming between the slide gate and the sealing portion of the seal.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention should be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the specification which follows and with reference to the accompanying drawings.